Back To Brat
by lilprimadonna
Summary: Problems never seem to be able to leave the straw-hat crew alone. So now with three of their Nakama not exactly themselves, how would they be able to cope with taking care of 3 chibis, especially with the threat of curiosity? and was that a cursed ruin that the old lady mentioned? Yups, sounds like their kind of adventure alright. Nakamaship.
1. Chapter 1

**Back to Brat.**

**Chapter-1**

"Well, this is certainly interesting."

"Interesting! interesting! you mean it's a disaster!... what..how..where... God i give up!" the young woman raised her arms up in defeat. " only they could end up in those situations, seriously those guys..." sighing the orange-haired woman glanced at her thoughtful looking companion.

"Ne, Robin, How old do you think they are?" Nami asked her tone resigned.

"Hmmm, no older that eight i would say." laughing softly the dark-haired woman glanced at her three sleeping nakama. yes very interesting indeed.

for you see, instead of there being the monster trio that we all love, there was three little kids who's oversized clothes engulfed them, making them look even more cute. they were currently asleep huddled in a small pile their faces devoid of any concern lines.

Nami sighed again, she felt like she was doing that a lot today, running a hand through her short hair. she glanced at the small pile and couldn't help the small smile that bloomed on her face after all they were just so uncharacteristically cute...Cute...Cute...

as if a lamp was just lighten up, an evil smirk graced her lips oh the blackmail material that this situation provided. shaking her head to try and rid herself of the thought so that she could focus on the important matter on hands.

"Well, how can we take them to Sunny?" she asked.

raising an elegant eyebrow, robin smiled "We carry them of course!" she said merrily blooming a trail of hands all the way to the ship.

"...yeah, right..." seriously it was a bit easy to forget she can do this sometimes.

"Navigator-san, how long till the log pose sets?" Robin asked curiosity burning in her eyes.

"Uh... the woman at the stall said about 2 weeks," glancing at the children being transported beside them, Nami thanked god that they were currently surrounded by forests so no villager would freak out ." how long do you think they would stay like this?"

"I have no idea, however I plan to go into town and...investigate." she said it with this mysterious smile that sent shivers down Nami's spine and discouraged her from asking further.

Robin would know she would dig the information out somehow.

After a rather un eventful journey, with Nami muttering under her breath about raising some people's interest and others owing her serious sum of money for all their trouble, the two young women made it to the Sunny without any major trouble. the ship was docked in an alcove, insuring that no one would be able to see it, There on deck, Nami could already see Usopp scouting the perimeter in order to locate their wayward members Franky and Brook where nowhere in sight they still were searching for their missing crew members obviously. She couldn't see Chopper but she imagined he would be on deck armed with his medical supplies ready to tackle any injury that their careless nakama could have acquired.

Nami sighed she didn't want to be the one stuck breaking the news to everyone. Glancing at Robin she knew that the woman wouldn't be of any help she seemed immensely amused by their current predicament, Though she fervently hoped that the de-aging was only physical and not mental as well since she knew almost nothing about raising children.

she shuddered at the thought, those three as children it was a recipe for disaster.

"Well, navigator-san? aren't you going to board?" Robin asked, amusement lacing her voice.

While she was engrossed in her thoughts, they had already reached their destination and she was staring at the ship rather vacantly.

"Nami! Robin! you're back! have you found them?" Usopp's voice from above completely snapped her out of her trance with one encouraging nod from Robin, Nami took a deep breath and ascended towards the grassy deck.

* * *

"E...E...E...EEEEEEEEEEEEH?" was the rather eloquent response that their crewmates appearance triggered.

"SHUT UP IDIOT YOU'RE GOING TO WAKE THEM UP!" nami screamed, punching the poor guy on the head.

"B-But nami! they are kids!...Kids! as in children! young humans, kids!"

" I know what a child is Usopp, will you stop freaking out or should i punch you again?" Her voice was oddly menacing her hair flying around her with an evil aura emitting out of almost every pore of her body.

Gulping, the long nosed man took a deep breath, that really wasn't the weirdest thing that happened to them in the grand line but honestly it was still as shocking.

Chopper, while still freaking out, couldn't quell his doctor instinct, this was a very peculiar but promising chance. inching towards the three kids who were now laying side by side on the dining table while Nami and Usopp conversed on the other side approaching the first sleeping child, who just so happened to be Zoro, he started by checking his pulse and breathing. Content that those two seemed normal enough he proceeded into a full on medical check, chopper was entranced, this was truly fascinating it seemed like the body reverted to its state at the point of time they turned back into. The menacing scar that Zoro got from his fight with Mihawk was absent as well as most of the others. other than some scratched and bruises Zoro was completely fine, and according to the body structure he would say that Zoro was probably about seven years.

Repeating the same process for Luffy, the rubber boy was healthy too except for some bruises and the scar under his eyes seemed fresh, he also seemed to lack some of the important nutrients and minerals provided by fruits and vegetables. Chopper sweat dropped it seemed that even as a child Luffy's diet mainly consisted of meat, those however could easily be remedied.

Shifting his attention towards the last de-aged member, he was puzzled. Sanji was on the undernourished side of the spectrum, It wasn't something he ever imagined sanji to be. it was peculiar but not that extreme to warrant any kind of extreme measurements. he was not injured, that if you didn't count the nicks on his fingers, he probably started learning how to cook recently. Engrossed as he was in his work he didn't notice the other two stop their pointless argument to watch his progress.

* * *

Meanwhile, As Nami and Usopp were busy freaking out robin had already ventured towards town to weasel out any possible information concerning her nakama's predicament, because honestly as amusing as it was it wasn't practical. Plus she had to find Brook and Franky to alert them to the situation abroad.

Humming contently to herself she made her way first to a stall where an elderly lady sold books and maps. If there was anyone who might know what happened to her nakama it was an old person, they tend to have seen a lot of strange things throughout their lives especially elderly people on the Grand Line.

"Ah, what can I do for you, young one?" The old wrinkly lady questioned, her voice raspy and weak.

Robin smiled kindly at the woman. " Oh, nothing in particular I was just wondering if there was anything of interest on this island. Would you know of any?"

An interested gleam entered the old woman's eyes "Interesting you ask? Well..." she trailed off a spidery finger tapping her chin "...there are some old ruins further off the island at the other side, no one ventures there" she looked around superstitiously, lowering her voice"... they say it's cursed! people who go there never come back!"

"oh? cursed you say? what kind of curse?" Robin asked failing to remove the curiosity out of her tone.

" That, my dear youngster, I do not know. but as an advice from an old lady: do not go there. Many as young and curious as yourself had ventured there, only to never be heard about again."

Robin smiled reassuringly at the old lady " do not worry, Ma'am I don't plan on going to explore any time soon" which was both the truth and a lie. she was not going to explore before she found out what happened to her nakama so yes she wasn't planning on exploring any time soon but she didn't say she didn't plan on exploring eventually, preferably with the company of her fully recovered Nakama. It was just not like her to let a chance like this slip away from her hands.

The old woman smiled.

"Well, ma'am is there anything that could warrant any more interest?"

"hmm, i don't believe there is but maybe... " that was said in a low voice probably Robin wasn't meant to hear it.

"...You, blue sea dwellers would probably think this interesting though it's an everyday occurrence here in this island."

"Is that so? "

the old woman nodded.

" yes, the trees on the forest border, they are called the Toshi plants."

"Toshi? age?" her curiosity now piqued as this seemed to be a lead towards her nakama's problem.

chuckling, a rough sound like sand papers rubbing together, the woman nodded "yes young one 'age', it gives our people a chance to return to their younger years, though it is mostly used if the person wants to remember something from their childhood. It is not usually used but when they are the person usually doesn't remember anything from their elder years."

Raising an eyebrow, Robin pressed further " That sounds interesting, how long does it take them to revert back to their original age?"

"Aaah, not that long about a month or two maximum, though why the sudden interest?"

"Well, it is as you said before ma'am, this tree is almost non-existent outside this island at least I have never heard about one before. but tell me, Ma'am does what else do you know about it?"

The woman now excited that Robin seemed to forget about the cursed ruins started prattling on and on about the history of the 'age' tree. Robin listened intently cataloguing all the important facts that she would have to retell her nakama.

It seemed like the tree grew up there for as long as any of the citizens could remember, probably a result of a devil fruit or some genetic malfunctioning, the effect of the tree's fruits were simple. the person who eats it seems to revert to the most eventful year of their lives, however with practice they could choose the time their physical bodies would return to. their memories however of any event proceeding their physical age would be forgotten until the effect of the fruit subsides.

Robin, noting the rapidly setting sun, thanked the old woman and departed making her way towards the Sunny.

It seemed like recovering a sample for their doctor would have to wait until the next day. hopefully her crewmates would have returned and their de-aged members would have awoken.

yes, this adventure was proving to be interesting indeed.

* * *

**A/N:**

**That is the end of the first chapter. Constructive criticism would gladly be welcomed i hope you liked this chapter and depending on the response i would get i would update. however, as this is the summer vacation. the updates would be rather irregular.**

**-diva-**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2

"You're still weak as always, Zoro." the young blue haired girl said, a smirk tugging on the corners of her lips.

Gritting his teeth as if to hold in a growl the green haired child raised his emerald eyes to meets the girl's own obsidian, determination and grudging respect shone through them. "I demand a re-match!" the child of barely 7 growled.

Shrugging, as if she couldn't care less, she simply said "Whatever you say, Zoro. But, when will you accept that I'm better than you?" superiority was lacing her voice.

Snorting, the child raised himself off the ground and dusted his clothes. "As if, I will win next time, and I'm going to be the best!"

Humming in insincere acknowledgement of the child's claim, The blue-haired girl crossed her arms behind her head and starting walking leisurely away from the bruised green-haired kid.

Somehow, as the world of the living began digging it's claws into his dreams, demanding his return to the other side, he unconsciously thought about this new technique he developed that he could use to defeat Kuina. But, as he gained more awareness, he remembered. There, never again, would be a re-match. Because somehow, the undefeatable kuina was bested by a flight of stairs.

As anguish started crawling further throughout his body scratching behind his eyes and clawing at his throat, demanding that he succumb to weakness he diverted his thoughts towards his training. it was always a soothing thought, it showed that he was getting closer to his goal even if it was still so far away. Eyes still closed, he couldn't help but notice the delicious smell that surrounded him. his stomach growled, reminding him that since the day he left the Dojo the meals had been few and far in between. The vague rocking feeling was worrying, he wanted to open his eyes to check out his surrounding but he was for some reason so out of energy that this small action itself sounded so tiring.

He could hear murmurs above him, it wasn't that weird after all most of the times he is in towns he tends to sleep in the back garden or shed or whatever place that he could easily steal food from. So it was probably the occupants of the house wondering why the hell was there a brat sleeping in their…in their… Zoro frowned; he couldn't remember where he went to sleep last night. That was a bad sign, a very bad sign indeed.

Ignoring his protesting body, Zoro tensed all over ready to a fight or flight response the moment he opened his eyes. Damn him for letting his guard down!

The murmurs above him stopped suddenly and he could feel the heated gazes burning holes on his supposedly unconscious form.

'Here goes nothing' Zoro brace himself and opened his eyes preparing himself to the worst.

~~~~…..~~~~~~…~~~~~….~~~~~

Robin was busy relating the information she got the previous day to her comrades. They had agreed to let the children camp in the galley until they wake up, check their state of mind and then further action would be determined according to the outcome.

With their cook out of the picture, Nami took over the cooking. She was currently flipping over some eggs as she listened to Brooks 'Yohohohos' and Franky's 'Suuuupers' at the monster trio's state. Honestly you would think they never saw children before. Shaking her head in exasperation, she noticed that Chopper and Usopp weren't there, shrugging she went back to her cooking though it would be nothing compared to Sanji's extraordinary cooking, but it was still edible.

It hadn't been more than a few minutes when the galley door was opened and chopper clomped his way over.

"Ne, Nami?"

"Hmm, what is it Chopper?" She was in a surprisingly good mood, being woken up by the sound of screams everyday tended to have a negative effect on the person.

"Can you put this in Sanji's food?" the little reindeer said, handing over a small yellow bottle labeled 'Sanji'.

She raised an eyebrow but accepted the offered bottle nonetheless. "What is it?"

"It's a formula I developed; it contains all the necessary nutrients and vitamins that the body might be missing." He sounded a bit proud of himself for doing so.

Nami smiled kindly at the little reindeer doctor, he was just so cute sometimes! "Very well, But why only Sanji?"

This seemed to snap the doctor out of his happy daze." Sanji seems to be a bit malnourished at this age, Luffy and Zoro would need some too but a little less intense." He said producing two other bottles out of his short pocket.

"The red one's is Luffy's while the green is Zoro's, each formula has different percentages and concentration of the minerals but they have the overall same effect."

Humming to acknowledge that she did understand, she took the bottles and placed them on the counter, taking the already prepared food and placing it on the table she called the others and let them know that the food was ready. Habit was a hard thing to suppress, she mused as the rest of her crew-mates practically ran towards the table, afraid that if they were late their black-hole of a captain would have finished it already.

though it wasn't up to the standards that Sanji had set regarding the quality of the food. The food was quickly devoured. Setting aside some portion of it for the unconscious trio, Nami returned to her seat to discuss the matter with her nakama's.

However before that could commence, Usopp, puffed up his chest, and placed a brown parcel on the table.

Chopper, ever the curious one, asked "What is that Usopp?"

"That, my dear Chopper, is what i have spent the whole morning working upon!" the curly haired guy said proudly as he revealed what was hidden beneath.

Nami leaned in to have a good look at whatever it was that Usopp made, only to gasp in surprise.

She couldn't believe that she actually forgot something as mundane yet extremely important as their clothes! of course their old clothes won't even fit them now.

Wanting to face palm and at the same time hug Usopp as he had spared her paying money for altering their old clothes or even to buy new ones, for in front of them laid three sets of clothes all altered from their tattered old ones a red vest and light blue shorts that are obviously Luffy's a white shirt and black pants complete with a mini green Haramaki for Zoro, and a light blue dress shirt and slacks for Sanji.

Thinking of how utterly adorable all three of them would look in their minified clothes, Nami couldn't help but coo silently glancing at her only other female companion she saw the same sentiment reflected in her friends eyes while the men of the crew just stared blankly at the two women.

It was at that moment that she noticed Zoro's change in breath pattern, he was awake, she could tell by the tensing of his muscles. Shushing her companions who glanced at her oddly she just pointed at Zoro and realization dawned over them.

All of them were standing now, surrounding the mini Zoro, staring at him hopefully.

That was the sight that greeted the emerald green eyes as it slowly opened.

Now, Zoro prided himself as being a rather cool person. nothing fazed him...usually. but seeing a skeleton, a weird man with a metal nose another weird gut with a long nose two women and one Tanuki staring at him he couldn't help the slightly startled scream that escaped from his throat.

"W-WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?"

The black haired woman, raised an eyebrow. " So you do not remember, swordsman-san?"

"Remember what? and who are you?" the green-haired boy asked voice more subdued than before.

Glancing around him, Zoro caught sight of the looks being exchanged by the odd assortment of people.

"Where am I?" He finally asked at last.

At that, the blue haired guy in Speedos puffed up his chest, "You're on the Thousand Sunny Zoro-bro"

nodding slightly, though the explanation didn't ring any bell, he glanced around again.

Franky, seeing the kid's uncomprehending look elaborated " the thousand sunny a pirate ship in the grand line."

Zoro nodded again eyes wary, then the words seemed to sink in.

"T-THE GRAND LINE! HOW THE HELL DID I END UP HERE?" Silence, then " A PIRATE SHIP!"

Nami rubbed the bridge of her nose, well it seems like Zoro was still slow as a child. This was going to take a long while.

"Guys, First things first." Nami clapped her hand to gain their attention. "Zoro, wear this." she said handing the child the clothes Usopp made.

Zoro glanced down at himself and blushed furiously, he was only wearing his old shirt which reached down to his ankles the neckline was too wide that it hung over one shoulder, how he hadn't noticed his state of undress is a mystery to him.

Robin chuckled at the red faced marimo. It seems like their swordsman was a shy child. she thought ruefully.

Minutes later, the swordsman emerged dresses in his proper clothes, But Nami was prepared, armed with a camera she quickly snapped a picture. The mini swordsman blinked quickly at the flash of light. he glanced at Nami, "What was that?!"

Nami smirked, "Nothing you have to worry yourself about for now kiddo."

he rolled his eyes and sat down crossing his arms and pouting.

It was then that he noticed the other two kids that were still asleep on the sofa beside him.

It felt like a really long while the kid just shifted his gaze from the children to the adults. children to adults. children to adults.

"You are not some kind of pedophiles or something are you?" the kid questioned uneasily.

Robin chocked back a laugh while Nami face palmed the rest of the group simply laughed while Chopper looked scandalized.

"I assure you swordsman-san we are no such thing."

this seemed to reassure the kid slightly placing a hand on his hip as if to grasp for something only to be met with air. he looked down and stared... Wado was missing, this can't be he turned his now hostile gaze towards the group he practically growled. "Where. is. she.?"

taken aback by the hostility, Nami hesitated. " She who? Zoro?"

"Don't mess with me woman! Quina's katana ,Wado, where did you put her?" The fire in his tone seemed to dampen at the mention of 'her' name.

"Ah, you mean the white katana?" Nami inquired, raising an eyebrow at the unfamiliar name the child uttered

Growling again he nodded glare intensifying.

"No need to lose your temper Zoro-san I've taken care of your sword for you here it is." Brook said easily handing the child his precious sword.

Zoro latched at the sword checking over it to make sure it isn't damaged, running a finger over every inch of it as if really convince himself that it's there and not only his imagination. He didn't know what would he do if he had really lost Wado, it would be like losing Quina all over again.

Glancing up to thank the guy who took care of his sword for him. the green haired boy stilled. It was a freaking skeleton a skeleton with an afro...

A skeleton with an afro who was looking at him and actually speaking to him

A skeleton who was asking if he was alright.

He couldn't help it, he screamed " WAAAH A GHOST!"

The skeleton screamed "AAAAH WHERE?" glancing around him.

Nami face-palmed, Robin, Usopp, Franky and Chopper laughed.

During all the mess, the group didn't notice the little figure of luffy stirring.

"Ne, Ace, Sabo, where are you?" then catching sight of the odd group he tilted his head cutely to the side " ha? Who are you people, What are you doing here?"

* * *

A/N

I would like to thank all of you people who reviewed, Favorited and alerted my story. It is really appreciated, and couldn't have been happier when i got your reviews they do boost ones confidence in their writings.

Hope you liked this chapter, reviews would be greatly welcomed and oh i don't own one piece and all the disclaimer crap.

-diva-


End file.
